Cookie Monster misbehaves at the bar / grounded
At the kitchen, Cookie Monster was asking his father. Cookie Monster: Hey dad, can we go to the bar? Cookie Monster's dad: No. Cookie Monster felt dismayed. Cookie Monster: Why not? Cookie Monster's dad: Because I said so, (turning to the fridge) I am going to open the fridge and get dinner. When Cookie Monster's dad opened the fridge, all of the food was rotten. Cookie Monster's dad was dismayed. Cookie Monster's dad: Oh no! I left all of the food in the fridge for two days! Now it is rotten! Then Cookie Monster's dad looked to Cookie Monster. Cookie Monster's dad: Do you know what this means? Cookie Monster: (happily) We get to go to the bar! Cookie Monster's dad: That is correct, just me and you, okay! Cookie Monster: Okay! Then Cookie Monster and his dad left the kitchen, and they got into the car and drove off to the bar. Macuscoper started to hammer something in an aggressive way. Then Cookie Monster and his dad reached the bar and they went inside and they seated on the stools. Bartender: Hello! What would you like to order? Cookie Monster's dad: I would like some coke. Then Cookie Monster's dad bought some coke and he drank it. Cookie Monster's dad: Wow! You know some great coke! Bartender: Cookie Monster, what would you like to order? Cookie Monster: Me would like some beer! Bartender: Sorry, we're all out of beer. Cookie Monster was indignant. Cookie Monster: What!? You got to be kidding me! Bartender: Sorry, kid. I am not joking, but don't feel bad, why not have some wine instead? Cookie Monster: Why should me!? Cookie Monster's dad: Because they're all out of beer. Would you like some wine instead? Cookie Monster: (in Wiseguy voice) No! Me want beer! Get me beer now! Cookie Monster's dad: Cookie Monster, stop acting like a spoiled brat! You can either have wine or you can have nothing at all! Cookie Monster: (in Wiseguy voice) Well then, why don't you just call the police! (showing the phone to his dad) Here's the phone! Here's the phone! Here's the phone! Call the police! Call the police! Call the police! Call the police! Call the police! Call the police! Two patrons had come in and they had seen Cookie Monster going crazy. Female Patron: Let's get out of here! Things are getting crazy! Male Patron / Old Man: I agree with you, let's get out of here. Two patrons ran for their lives, and Cookie Monster threw the phone at the glass. CRASH! Cookie Monster's dad was horrified, and so was the bartender. Cookie Monster's dad: My phone! Bartender: My expensive glass! Cookie Monster's dad started to tell his son off. Cookie Monster's dad: Cookie Monster, stop it now or else I will take you home! You already threw my phone, breaking the phone at the expensive glass! Bartender: That expensive glass costs ninety-six dollars. Cookie Monster got very angry. Cookie Monster: (in Wiseguy voice) Me had enough! Now it's time for this stupid place to go down! Then Cookie Monster spilled his dad's drink to the floor. Cookie Monster began to attack the entire bar. Cookie Monster threw stalls over. Cookie Monster pulled a stall which caused his dad to fall to the floor. Cookie Monster smashed three bottles, and he stormed in behind the stand. He aggressively pushed the bartender out of the way. Bartender: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Cookie Monster threw bottles everywhere, and he knocked the stand over. Violently he threw wine bottles everywhere. Then Cookie Monster swung with a club, and then he threw three clubs at the expensive glasses. CRASH! Outside the bar, there was a terrible mess, and the bartender had been placed on a stretcher. The bartender had been badly hurt. The bar was wrecked. Inside the destroyed bar, Cookie Monster's dad picked himself up. He was shocked, and there was a mess. Cookie Monster's dad was furious with his son. Cookie Monster's dad: OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! Cookie Monster! What the hell is wrong with you?! You just destroyed the entire freaking bar! Why did you do that? You nearly killed a bartender! You are so grounded grounded grounded grounded for 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 eternities! We are going home right now! Then Cookie Monster's dad stormed and confronted the crying Cookie Monster. Cookie Monster's dad: We are never coming back here again! Cookie Monster: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Cookie Monster ran out of the bar, crying followed by his angry dad. Cookie Monster: Wawawawawawawawawa! Cookie Monster's dad had paid a hospital bill to the hospital man. Hospital man: Thanks for playing the hospital bill. Have a safe ride. Then Cookie Monster and his dad drove home. CAST Scary voice as Cookie Monster Kidaroo as Cookie Monster's dad Wiseguy as Cookie Monster's angry voice Lawrence as the Bartender Julie as the Female Patron Dallas as the Male Patron / Old Man Brian as the Hospital Man Category:Cookie Monster Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Videos by Fluttershy106